the_politicswikiaorg-20200214-history
László Dózsa
From the longer Hungarian Wikipedia page https://hu.wikipedia.org/wiki/D%C3%B3zsa_L%C3%A1szl%C3%B3_(sz%C3%ADnm%C5%B1v%C3%A9sz) László Dózsa (Budapest, 12 October 1942) is an actor, director, worthy artist. He has received several awards for his participation in the 1956 Revolution, but his role in the Revolution is questioned by some historians. His son Zoltán Dózsa (1968) is an actor. According to him, at the age of 14 he became a member of the Lehel Square market in the War of Independence, at the turn of the Alliance Street and at the crossroads of the Rákóczi Road, a member of the Hungarian Conservatory. He claimed that he was captured on November 5, 1956 and was brought before a squad of executives who had been executed along with Alliance Street and then the Rákóczi (later Tisza) cinema at the corner of Rákóczi Street. According to him, a bullet cut off his neck and dropped into his corps. For the sake of safety, members of the Soviet troop gang had thrown egg grenades into the corpses, the crackers of which had been hit and two fragments cracked in the neck. All members of the group died except him. According to Dózsa's remembrance, when the Russians left, Hungarians came to search for survivors and were still living in the Alliance Street Hospital, whereupon the State Protection Authority carried him over to the Mosonyi Road Prison Hospital in mid-November. According to László Dózsa's autobiography (Clown in blood and iron), the interrogatory sonor was almost dying during his interrogation: during torture, his head kicked so seriously that he was injured in clinical death. His funeral was at a cemetery in Fiumei Road in a mass grave where lime was poured into his body. The scribe noticed that he was moving and, despite being banned, kept him from burying him alive. His life was saved in a hospital at Szabolcs Street during an eight-hour operation. His skull was covered with metal sheet, which he has been wearing ever since. In one interview, the actor says that he was not found during the retaliation in Kádár because he was on the record labeling that he was dead and buried. He was first a postal auxiliary, and then he applied to the Kálmán Rózsahegyi College and his wife led the school. After the woman died, she put the students' names on the College of Theater and Film, but she was only picked up from the list in 1963. Since her matriculation certificate was not yet herb, she graduated from the Ballet Institute's Correspondence School. 9 After completing the Color Academy, he played in several theaters: the Csokonai National Theater in Debrecen (1967-1970), the Madách Theater (1970-1980 and 1991), the National Theater (1980-1983), the National Theater (1983-1991) . From 1991 she has been playing at the Madách Theater again. In 1956, in the days of the Hungarian Revolution and War of Independence, the streets of Budapest, Michael Rougier, photographer of Life magazine, and Erich Lessing, also photographed a childhood insurgent. One of the photos, in honor of the 60th anniversary of the Revolution and War of Independence of 1956, appeared in a murals on a Great King Louis Lajos King road, depicting an armed boy around 15. The wall paintings featured the name of Dózsa László. The RTL News was also reported on the completion of the mural, and one of his audience, János Szakács, began to discuss the correctness of the name shown on the picture. He claims that the name of the boy in the picture is actually Pál Pruck (1942-2000), which is also supported by the picture capture of a photo published in Life magazine. In connection with the controversial conflict, László Eörsi, a researcher at the 1956 events, questioned Dózsa's 1956 story in a number of interviews. According to him, there is no source (archival data, eyewitness) for mass executions mentioned by László Dózsa, although Dózsa said that he was in the middle of the city. It is unlikely that the story of Dózsa telling us that trainers and officers would have provided training for children and the very rare Kalashnikov carabash in Dózsa's history and in 1956 18. According to him, there is no mention of the man named Rózsa Klein who was executed on street by Dózsa as a friend. According to Eörsi, there were no dictatorships of Dozsa mentioned against the Fashion Hall and the dusk. The historian questions the Dózsa's child's story at several other points, and points out that the role of Dózsa in 1956 at that time is not mentioned in the Historical Archives of the State Security Service. László Baranyi, a playwright who confirmed that he met László Dózsa in Gábor Jobbágyi, lawyer and law historian Gábor Jobbágyi 20, stated in an offensive statement by László Eörsi: "I must say that László Dózsa is a credible person with a document confirm that he was dead and buried. " At the same time, László Eörsi did not bring arguments against most of his allegations. László Dózsa renounced "for mercy" for his name on the poster. The case sparked protracted controversy with major political overtones among the historians of 1956, and received a major press coverage. Pál Pruck's daughter has filed a lawsuit against the Foundation for the Research of Eastern European History and Society, led by Mary Schmidt, for breaching his or her father's pride. In the case, Pruck's daughter, Pruck's attorneys, and Pruck Pál itself were scornful by the public foundation, and on May 31, 2018, the Metropolitan Court found that the House of Terror had violated the rights of the late Pruck Pál, it was proven that the picture was indeed Pál Pruck, and at the same time he was obliged to apologize to the defendant for the correction of the name. The image on the firewall was then simply painted instead of being repaired, although the space permit for the image was still in place for several months. After the incident, a picture depicting Maria Schmidt, painted with paint rollers, was placed on the wall in his hand, with the inscriptions "Long live the Hungarian, live the home!" Category:Biographies Category:Hungarians Category:People